wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4 of Wynonna Earp was officially announced on July 21, 2018. The season will comprise of 12 episodes. Production and release is set to begin in January 2020. On July 20, 2019, at San Diego Comic-Con, comic book creator Beau Smith revealed that Valdez is "a special character". "She’s a possibly 1000 year old princess warrior from the Mayan era. She’s been with Black Badge since its creation. In the comics, the best way I can think to describe her is Xena Warrior Princess crossed with Spock. Very logical. She doesn’t suffer fools because your head could end up on the end of her war club. If she ends up coming on the show, it’s the same with Wynonna and Bobo Del Rey when I created him 20 years ago, hand it over to Emily and the cast, there’s no hesitation. Hand it over to Emily. Hand it over to the cast. She’s proven already with Wynonna, Bobo and twists and turns, she can do it."WYNONNA EARP: 11 THINGS WE LEARNED AT SAN DIEGO COMIC CON 2019 | The TV Junkies Cast Main: * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Gallery Video WYNONNA EARP Season 4 San Diego Comic-Con 2019 SYFY SDCC Wynonna Earp Panel Melanie Scrofano, Katherine Barrell, Emily Andras 'Wynonna Earp' actors find handcuffs and swords can be fun 'Wynonna Earp' Cast Joins Us LIVE SDCC 2019 Entertainment Weekly EW SDCC After Party Interview w Melanie Scrofano, Katherine Barrell & Cast of Wynonna Earp Wynonna Earp Season 4 Will Be Crazy NYCC 2019 SYFY WIRE Production The show's renewal for a fourth season was officially announced on July 21, 2018 during the show's panel at San Diego Comic-Con.'Wynonna Earp' Renewed for Season 4 at Syfy | Hollywood ReporterWynonna Earp renewed for Season 4 | SYFY WIRE This season was ordered along with a fifth.IDW Media Holdings Discloses Financial and Operational Developments | Business Wire[https://www.vulture.com/2019/02/wynonna-earp-season-4-emily-andras.html Wynonna Earp’s Future Is Suddenly in Limbo] — Vulture‘Wynonna Earp’ Future In Limbo As Season 4 Production Is Delayed By IDW — Deadline Reports came out on February 22, 2019 that production for the season had been delayed due to financial difficulties at IDW Entertainment.'Wynonna Earp' Production Delayed as IDW Seeks Funding for Season 4 | Hollywood Reporter After months of efforts and campaigns to have production proceed took place in 2019,'Wynonna Earp': Inside the Fight to Save Syfy's Cult Hit | Hollywood ReporterWynonna Earp Season 4 Writers Room Could Open by June — Bleeding Cool"Everyone involved with this show is working behind the scenes to bring back another season. We’ll keep you updated when we have more to share." IDW Entertainment on Twitter it was announced on July 2, 2019 that production would begin in January 2020, with the writers' room opening in November 2019.Wynonna Earp Season 4 Is Finally, Actually Happening — Vulture‘Wynonna Earp’ Season 4 to Begin Production for 2020 Debut — Variety References fr:Saison 4 Category:Seasons Category:Season 4